The present invention relates to folding work tables or platforms and, more specifically, to a structure having a work surface movable between elevated and lowered horizontal positions.
It is frequently desirable to provide means for moving a work table from place to place, for example by mounting it upon wheels or casters. It is also desirable in some instances to have both a work table having a surface at a desired working height, e.g., about 30 inches, and a dolly for moving articles placed on the surface thereof at a comparatively low height, e.g., a foot or less off the floor.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a wheel supported structure having a rectangular work surface which may be selectively positioned in a plurality of horizontal planes by means of folding legs.
A further object is to provide a folding structure which may easily be converted between work table and dolly by manipulation of elements by a single individual.
Still another object is to provide a foldable work table which is strong and stable in the erected position and quickly convertible to a low dolly for transporting both the structure and items carried thereon from place to place.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.